The Shadow of the Memory
by SplitDemonIdentity
Summary: Mercutio and Tybalt had gotten along since the day they first met. In secret. As Lovers. This is my take on their final moments.


Disclaimer: I am not William Shakespeare and it's a good thing too. The things I would write would be banned worldwide. It's not my fault that I'm Slash obsessed.

Warnings: Slash, OOC. If you don't like any of those then kindly click the back button on your screen. You probably arrived here by mistake.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

He never knew what hurt more. The pain of the blade going through him or the realization that it was the person he loved most doing it.

Romeo often told Mercutio that he had no idea of the pain love could bring which was why he mocked it, but Romeo didn't know the truth. He mocked love because it was the only way he could live with his own forbidden love. One that was worse than anyone could've thought.

Romeo may've had Juliet but Mercutio had Tybalt. The one whom was the worst one could go, a man with a deadly skill that he was willing to utilize, and whose family was against the family of his best friend. Romeo just had the strain of family ties on him. Mercutio had the strain of a world and social acceptance on him.

He remembered when they first met. Mercutio had been causing chaos in Verona as usual right under the nose of Escalus his Kinsman while his brother Valentine was with him doing whatever it was they did in the Palace.

_"Ah the Lovely Lady Juliet! How pleased am I to see your beautiful person out here in these dingy streets. Surely you make this city rise closer to the Gods when you're in public." He had said bowing down before seizing her hand and kissing it._

_She had giggled and blushed prettily before Mercutio turned to The Nurse, "As always it is lovely to see you out and about as well."_

_"Lord Mercutio please allow me to introduce you to my cousin. This is Tybalt." Juliet said turning to the boy walking with them._

_"Ah the Prince of Cats," Mercutio said bowing to him, "Please do not reprimand me for not kissing your hand. But apologies aside allow me to introduce myself I am Lord Mercutio kinsman to Prince Escalus."_

_"Good day to you Lord Mercutio." Tybalt had said._

_Mercutio had known that he had made a good impression by the slight smile that Tybalt gave him after that introduction. _

Neither of them could have expected the reality they met after that day of fun and mockery.

_"Mercutio why are you here again?" Tybalt asked seeing his friend sitting on the balcony._

_"I thought that I should see you." Mercutio had answered light-hearted as always._

_"Get in here you fool." Tybalt smirked pulling his 'friend' into the room._

_This had been them for many years. It had truly started when they met all those years ago. No one knew but them but there were times when they sometimes felt that maybe some others had a vague idea of what they truly were_

_Hours later, they would always find themselves lying together in close proximity. Wishing that their lives could always be like this._

Tybalt couldn't believe what he had done. He had killed his loving Mercutio. He just had to flee he couldn't bear to look at his dying lover a moment longer.

It was all the Damnable Romeo Montague's fault. This never would've happened if he hadn't gotten between them. The fight wasn't even real but they couldn't let their reputations go down the drain if they hadn't fought.

He had never hated Mercutio as much as he hated everyone else he consorted with. His witty roguish demeanor never ceased to make Tybalt smile and love him all the more.

He sat down in an alley pensive smiling at the memories of loyal friendship from Mercutio. That was why he was so infuriated. Mercutio had told him what he had done to assist Romeo.

"Damn you Mercutio I didn't want that I wanted you to me mine and mine solely. Fuck Romeo, wait that's what you did. You vowed that you would belong to me and me solely you promised me those years ago." Tybalt muttered depressed.

"_Are you absolutely sure you're willing to do this?" Friar Laurence asked as he saw the two eager 14 year olds standing in front of him._

"_My dear Friar do you honestly think that I would spontaneously decide to wed?" Mercutio asked._

"_Since it's you Mercutio I could see you deciding this." Friar Laurence answered honestly,_

"_Please my good holy man wed us against the Law, Social Acceptance, and our Families' Wishes." Tybalt said._

"_You know that that goes against the laws set down by the Prophets of Old." Friar Laurence said._

"_I know even if may seem as if I don't pay attention during Bible Study." Mercutio said, "Please just do it I have a feeling that Tybalt's time is close to well spent. I'd wish that he could be my husband for whatever slight amount of time is remaining."_

"_I'll do it but I will wash my hands of any misfortune to come to either of you because of this." Friar Laurence said._

"_You're mine now." Mercutio said enthusiastically kissing Tybalt._

"_As If I haven't been since day one." Tybalt replied, kissing Mercutio back._

"_Well now you're mine. Legally. Or close to it anyway." Mercutio had said breaking away, "And I promise I'm yours too. Only yours." _

Had the years that had passed made Mercutio forget his vow? Tybalt supposed that Mercutio had simply forgotten about it in light of Romeo's suffering.

"Wedding days are not good days." Tybalt whispered, "They are solely good for the couple getting married and even then sometimes they're bad for them."

That's what today was. Did Juliet really think that she could get away with getting illegally married today when his own anniversary and Juliet was using all the same tricks he always had.

He would face Romeo. When he was enraged like this there was the possibility that Romeo could kill him just as he had killed Mercutio. Then, Tybalt could be with Mercutio today and for eternity without having not only the sin of murder but of suicide as well.

His desire came true. Romeo had killed him. Tybalt knew that his time was short just as Mercutio had said on their wedding day. Pity that Mercutio's time was even shorter.

"Romeo, my cousin-" Tybalt said gritting his teeth in pain before he could resume, "Let me lie by Mercutio as I die. That is my final wish. To die near the one I've always loved."

Romeo complied even if he did seem to be slightly shocked.

How did Tybalt know that they were now cousins? Why did he want to lie by the one he had killed? Thoughts passed through Romeo's head so fast he didn't even realize where he was going. However, there they were. Romeo carrying a dying Tybalt in the courtyard where Mercutio was dying. He laid Tybalt down by Mercutio. Surprising the gathered crowd. What took them all by surprise was what they did.

"Mercutio. I'm sorry I didn't mean to do this to you." Tybalt said embracing Mercutio.

"I know you didn't. I deserved it." Mercutio said, "I neglected remembering one of our vows. I'm sorry."

The couple moved together embracing and kissing on their death rattles.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Well I've finished this undertaking and I had fun doing it too. Even if English Class has been messing me up completely. Oh well.

I was going to put something witty in here but I can't remember what I was going to do so yeah…No wit. Sorry.


End file.
